10 Songfic Drabbles
by wellisn'tthatshiny
Summary: Written to ten songs prompt inside with various themes, mostly SLASH boy/boy yaoi shounen-ai etc etc very mild though rated for innuendo mostly drarry, though there could be voldemort/harry if you choose to read it that way


A/N: I haven't posted anything a long time, so i figured why not? This isn't beta'd because I figured it's so short it didn't really need it, though if there are any mistakes i'd appreciate being informed merci! This is SLASH, YAOI, shounen-ai whatever you want to call it! In case you missed that. That means **boy/boy,** this time of the harry/draco variety so if you have a problem with that don't read this.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the various songs are not mine. Trust me. If HP was mine, yo would know it. There would be some rather... _noticeable_ changes. *cue evil laughter*

**Directions:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**1. It's Amateur Night At The Apollo Creed- Cobra Starship**

Darkness. Everything in the club was dark. Until he came over, a little piece of light in a world of dark. His blonde hair, pale skin and light clothes made him stand out from everyone else. "Hey, there handsome. You're new aren't you? Come on to the back, maybe I could show you around" He winked and Harry found himself helpless to do anything but follow him.

**2. Where Is Your Heart- Kelly Clarkson**

Why couldn't he just _show_ his affection? He knew the other man loved him, wanted to be with him, but why did their love have to be so secret, so cold? He realized what the consequences of publicizing their love would be, but that didn't mean that even with friends they had to be so discreet. They didn't need to put on a violent show for the public. They barely talked anymore and Harry was losing faith in him. He knew they were still in love, but the spark that had always been there, even before they were together just wasn't present anymore. They were just barely clinging on to their relationship, and soon, it was going to fall apart.

**3. Buddha's Delight- Haley Bennett (Music And Lyrics)**

No way was he, he couldn't be! _Draco Malfoy_ was singing. Pansy couldn't believe her eyes. He was dressed in some glittery _thing_ that barely counted as clothes while dancing provocatively and singing something about Buddha's delight. It was obviously a _muggle_ song. Wait, what was he doing now? Why was he walking to the _Gryffindor_ table? What was going on? Now he was dancing on the table and oh my god. No way was he _kissing Harry Potter_!

**4. Jasey Rae (Acoustic)- All Time Low**

He was leaving. He needed to protect himself. His Slytherin instincts were making him leave the man he loved, who just couldn't love him back. He knew Harry tried, but his call of duty was too strong. He was publicly with Ginny as expected. Draco never lied to him yet Harry accused him of it all the time. He never made a bet, yet here he was gamboling with his heart. He had to leave, and he needed to do it now while his heart was still cold enough to escape.

**5. Bruised- Jack's Mannequin**

God, it wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to leave, let him have the life he deserved. It wasn't supposed to hurt this much. It shouldn't have hurt this much. Yet, here he was counting every minute that he wasn't there. He couldn't even try to do anything else until this god damned plane landed. America. The only place he could think of to escape all of the memories. He could start a new life, and let Harry have his perfect family. Four days later he was still counting the minutes. It still felt like every inch of him was bruised. He still couldn't help himself, he'd start sobbing every single time he thought of him. But it was for the best. Harry deserved better than him.

**6. Under the Sea- The Little Mermaid**

Hermione was a crab, singing about life under the sea. Ron had turned into a fish. The rest of the Gryffindors had turned into various sea animals who were singing and dancing and playing instruments. Wait, how did Neville turn into about seven different clams? Wait how was he a clam at all? And wait, was he a _mermaid? _Harry woke up sweating. Oh god, he knew he should have listened to Draco and not eaten that chicken pie Dobby had made for him.

**7. Out Tonight- Rent**

It was karaoke night at Hogwarts. One of Dumbldore's… stranger ideas. Yet it did tend to be a success. Currently one Golden Boy was singing a rather provocative song while _pole dancing._In very little clothing, he was astonishingly flexible and had many people literally drooling. The song slowed and he wandered off the stage and over to the Slytherin table. He climbed on top of it and continued singing. He made his way over to Draco and directed the song to the other boy ending it with "I'll let you make me aa-ooh oh tonight, tonight, tonight."

**8. Damned If I Do Ya (Damned if I Don't)- All Time Low**

He tried to fight his feelings drowning them out in other people. Eventually he gave in. He flirted back, he started dating the other boy knowing he was giving up everything for this silly relationship, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. He made a fool of himself, no Slytherin, no Malfoy should ever act like this, should ever be completely at the mercy of another. Especially a Gryffindor, especially the Golden Boy. But he was damned if he did him and damned if he didn't, so he might as well have some fun while ruining himself.

**9. Anywhere- Evanescence**

Tonight they were finally doing it. Leaving everything behind, the war, their "friends," their duties. They couldn't pretend anymore. So they were running away to a little island, somewhere where no one judged, where no one would know them. The place they had dreamed of for so long. Where they could be more than just their names. No one could stop them now. So with a final look back towards the school they called their home for the last seven years, they took each other's hand, took off their masks to let their feelings show, and apparated to the airport that would let them forget this life, and start a new one. Together.

**10. Kiss My Sass- Cobra Starship**

If only they knew the real him. Not the "golden boy" image he pretended to be, the dark, Slytherin side of him. The nasty, arrogant one that could take control of a room with a snap of his finger. The one who really, was against the so-called "Light." If only they knew how corrupt their "poster boy" was. How he really was much more like his "enemies" than anyone would ever think. How he was leaving them to become a leader for the Dark. To rule alongside Voldemort. They would never even see it coming.


End file.
